Fate's Decision
by Nights1367
Summary: Cold icy eyes locked gazes with a pair of burning scarlett. Kurapica's grip tightened, struggling to ignore his dimming vision. "Where's Neon?" He demanded. Kasumi laughed. "You shouldn't have involved her. " Behind her, the Genei Ryodan advanced.
1. Fate's Decision

Author: Nights1367 - A new writer and a huge fan of Kurapica! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor plot that Yoshihiro Togashi has created. I am not writing for profit.

_The heavens looked down upon the sole remainder of the Kurta tribe, its stars frowning as fate began to spin its thread. Kurapica and the Phantom Troupe would meet again, and the search for scarlett eyes neared its end, but this time, Neon is in the mix._

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Fate's Decision<p>

In the midst of the ever busy York Shin, an individual was inside a dark locked room, leaning against the wall and sitting upright on a simple bed. There was no need for artificial light; strong moonlight rays poured into the room, lighting up all aspects, but managed to conceal the figure's upper face, revealing only one eye.

The figure cursed himself once again after a fresh wave of dizziness and nausea overcame him. Instinctively, Kurapica's hand flew to his mouth, trying to dispel the urge to empty his stomach contents.

Kurapica smiled wryly. But of course, how could his stomach do so? After all, he hadn't eaten for over thirteen hours.

A few minutes passed before Kurapica deemed it safe to remove his hand. A few moments passed of inactivity before Kurapica's mind drifted off, and displayed a scene that took place earlier that day...

[**Flashback**]

_"Kurapica! The enemy is escaping!" A voice shouted. Kurapica's head shot up, then turned to the sound of the voice. _

_Basho..? Kurapica shooked his head to clear himself, then suddenly remember what he was here to do: capture and identify the people who were sent to assassinate Miss Neon. Whipping his head around, he brought his telescope to his eyes and peered into it._

_Main entrance... empty. _

_Fire exits - all clear _

_Rooftops... _

_"They are escaping via helicopters. Current position is the rooftop, seven people, all nen users. Basho, send orders to secure the building and..."_

[**End of flashback**]

His voice had trailed off then, Kurapica thought, clasping his hands over his face. He had forgotten what he was about to say.

His fist clenched

How could this be? Not only was he distracted at the beginning - but later again and this time, his thoughts had been scattered so much that that it was impossible to pick up the relevent pieces. Had it not been for Senritsu... she had probably picked up his heart signals and continued for him.

Kurapica bit his lips, just managing to block out the curse that had almost escaped.

The capture had gone well, but Kurapica had no doubts that his comrades had noticed his hesitation - it would only be a matter of time before they would actually report this to Light Nostrade. It would be a natural thing to do - if a choice was given, no one would choose to work under a commander who had no clear thoughts. But he needed this job - he had to avenge his fallen clan, and so in peace could they rest. If he failed to do so, he will be damned for all eternity, the guilt, the anger and hatred that had been placed upon him on that fateful day - could not, no - would not be washed away.

And so he would live his life for this only purpose.

Suddenly, Kurapica felt a fresh, throbbing pain on his left hand. Turning his head slightly, he realised that he had been clutching the blanket's sheet, probably for some time now. Kurapica winced as he released the grip, and discovered something else. It was bleeding. He had subsciously drew the natural Kuruta power of achieving 100% in all types of Nen - but this power could only be accessed if his eyes glowed bright crimson. The colour of blood.

His vision dimmed. His hand moved by itself, and brushed his fringe away from his face.

Still dimmed

Kurapica blinked, then tried again, then came to a realisation that it was not the cause of his fringe that was shielding light from reaching his eyes. It was just his eyes.

Panic seized Kurapica, as he blinked again and again, and rested his palm against his right eye. Then his left.

Both eyes.

Was he developing cataracts? No - impossible - it could not be. Rational thoughts filled his mind. Cataracts - causes were great exposure to ultraviolet light, genetic, diabetes... Kurapica almost scoffed. Of course - as if he would know whether or not any of his relatives had cataracts?

Or perhaps he suffered an eye injury when he was at a young age...? That was possible, though why would it develop now, after all these years? Though it could be a disease which has only started to take effect now.

He shooked his head, dizziness overwhelming him once again, but this time, Kurapica did not bother to fight it. Just closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness that pulled him under.

* * *

><p>Neon Nostrade pouted as she pulled open her huge treasure chest, pratically overflowing with toys and games, her enthusium quickly disippating. Sniffing, she looked up at her maids, sticking out her lower lip.<p>

"There's no fun games to play."

"But Miss - what about the new game you bought a few days ago?" one of the maids suggested, only to receive an over-exaggerated shaking of Neon's head.

"No! That's no fun anymore!" Neon insisted, crossing her arms. "I want something new!" She rummaged through the chest, picking out a particular game, then discarding it by flinging it behind her, yelling all the way.

Basho sighed, irritated, almost wished he could cover his ears to block out the annoying tantrum Neon was currently displaying. He glanced at Senritsu who still had a small smile plastered to her face. After another brief glance around the room, more annoyance added to his irritation.

Where was Kurapica? What luck did he have to not have to suffer from Neon's tantrums? A small gasp came from Senritsu caused him to automatically turned around in a fighting stance, his gaze shifting towards her gaze.

Kurapica.

Basho relaxed his guard, but before he could turn to voice out more irritation to Senritsu for bringing out such a unnecessary reaction, his jaw almost dropped.

"Hey, Kurapica. What's wrong with you?"

Kurapica looked up, his gaze meeting him for only a brief second, then turned away.

"There is nothing wrong with me."

Basho stared at him in disbelief, and spluttered, "but you're so pale, and... you're - you look terrible!"

Senritsu took a small step forward. "Kurapica, you look exhausted. Did you sleep last... night...?" Senritsu watched Kurapica walk past her tersely, and assumed his position across them by the wall. Unsatisfied but before having a chance to reprimand Kurapica, a maid walked up to them, announcing that the guards were here to relieve them of their posts. They could have breakfast. Senritsu nodded and gave the maid a warm smile in which she return.

"Kurapica." Senritsu turned her attention back to the blond hair boy. Without an acknowledging glance, she continued, "The guards have arrived. We can go have breakfast now. Are you going to - "

"No. Thank you."

Senritsu frowned. "But Kurapica - " but was taken aback from his reply.

"I said no."

It was not his actual words that made her nod and leave, no. On the contrary, it was his unspoken words. Even though Kurapica kept his head lowered and avoided eye contact, his heart beat suddenly flared and became irregular, a sign which signaled anger. Uncontrollable anger, which left nothing more to say.

As Senritsu and Basho left, Basho could not help but ask: when did Neon stop wailing?

* * *

><p>Kurapica raised his head a moment after Senritsu turned away from him, his scarlett eyes beginning to cool. The headache Kurapica currently held was getting worse, that Kurapica had difficulty resisting placing his hand onto his temples, and moving his eyes hurted.<p>

He watched Miss Neon play a game quietly with her maids.

His stomach had settled since he had woken up, which was a relief. Suddenly, two more maids entered the room, each carrying a tray of food.

Kurapica's stomach churned.

"Excuse me." Kurapica muttered before leaving the room, unaware that Neon looked up. Upon arriving to the restroom inside his room, Kurapica promptly threw up. After cleaning up, Kurapica stayed in his room, irritated. He had dry heaved, meaning that all his stomach contents were gone. Irritated, Kurapica turned to his clock on his desk. It was 8am. He had assumed that Neon had already ate.

Foolish mistake on his part.

In about an hour or so, Miss Neon would have finished. Upon that, he will return.

* * *

><p>Senritsu ate in silence with Basho, both silent for different reasons. Whilst Basho was still reminding himself why he took on such a job - which mainly consisted of babysitting a spoilt brat rather than actual fighting - Senritsu was contemplating Kurapica's condition.<p>

Was Kurapica eating and sleeping well? Could this be the same as back then, when -

"Oh."

Senritsu and Basho both turned to the sound of the girlish voice.

Neon.

Neon just pouted and looked around once more. Senritsu offered her a smile.

"Miss Neon, why are you here?" she asked, aware of Basho's disgruntled expression.

"Kurapica left the my room a few minutes ago. Just wondered where he went, is all," Neon answered, shrugging, seemingly unconcerned though her eyes and actions said otherwise. Basho looked up suspiciously, but remained silent.

Senritsu blinked in surprise. "Maybe he is in his room...?" Neon's eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers.

"Oh yes! Okay!" She beamed. "I'm going there now! Bye!" She waved and skipped away.

Basho and Senritsu exchanged glances.

"You just sent a hurricane of headaches to Kurapica." Basho stated, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. Senritsu just smiled.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

* * *

><p>Neon peered into the open hallway, where Kurapica's room was a few rooms down. Beside her were her maids and some of her bodyguards, much to her disproval and loud protests. But they had agreed to leave her alone in the room, probably assured that Kurapica would suffice should an attack occur. Distinctly, Neon's mind registered a call ringing from one of her bodyguard's mobile.<p>

_Okay, Neon. Let's do this! _However, before she could take another step, one of her bodyguards said:

"Miss Neon. Your father has arrived and requested for you to join him in your room."

Neon whipped her head around and glared at him. "No! I don't want to go now! Let me go later," she whined, cursing her luck. She turned back towards Kurapica's room.

"Unfortunately, I must deny your requests, Miss Neon. Your father insists."

Neon pouted, and stormed back.

As she entered the room, Light Nostrade looked up.

"Why were you out of your room?" he demanded.

"Because! It's so boring in here!" Neon complained, slumping into the couch and crossing her arms. Nostrade shooked his head in frustration.

"How many times must I tell you that it is not safe? There's a lot of people that are after revenge, and what else is there to revenge on besides you, seeing that our company is in a mess since..." his voice trailed off, but everyone - even Neon herself - could hear the tone of his voice that was tinted with bitterness at last few words

Silence.

"Nevermind." Light Nostrade shooked his head, suddenly looking tired. "That was not what I wanted to discuss."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful, though in the day, Kurapica remained restless. When darkness finally welcomed him, he gratefully fell into its grasps.<p>

That night, the heavens looked down upon the sole remainder of the Kurta tribe, its stars frowning as fate began to spin its thread.

Unbeknownst to the now sleeping Kuruta, his heart shifted as the chain began to unravel.

* * *

><p>Please review! I'd really, truly appreciate it ^-^ [Updated: 02:33 - 4th December 2011]<p> 


	2. Unfortunate Reunited Companions

Author: Nights1367 - A new writer and a huge fan of Kurapica! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor plot that Yoshihiro Togashi has created. I am not writing for profit.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Unfortunate Reunited Companions<p>

For the past year, Kuroro Lucifer had wandered around, in search of an Exorcist, a nen user who specialises in removing nen curses. So far, three had failed, one was a fraud and one more had refused to aid him.

And all the way, he was more or less accompanied by a certain magician, who came and left as he pleased.

Hisoka - as he did with most - unnerved Kuroro. If Kuroro was the type to easily show his emotions, he would have sighed, or easily shuddered when Hisoka - more often than not - chuckled to himself in an undoubtly creepy manner when playing with his cards.

He also hated the way the magician looked at him, in a mixture of amusement and seriousness. Sometimes, Kuroro could not help but questioned: was the magician debating whether or not he was wasting his time aiding Kuroro in the fruitless search for an Exorcist? In the end, Hisoka had always ended up chuckling again.

Nevertheless, Kuroro could not deny the fact that it turned out in the favour of the Genei Ryodan. The conditions stated that he could not use his nen nor have any contact with his members. Hisoka - not being a true member - was an exception. And probably was more useful than Kuroro would willingly admit.

He was on his way to the meeting point he and Hisoka had agreed.

The magician had found another Exorcist. And this time - it was promising.

Kuroro remembered clearly the day Hisoka arrived. Not more after a month of the placement of Kurapica's nen curse, Hisoka had approached him with a smile too wide, holding one of his magician's cards. Behind him was a male, to which Hisoka called Abengane, along with the explanation of what was currently happening in the Genei Ryodan.

As Hisoka revealed the events that had passed due to the result of Kuroro involuntary department, Hisoka was watching Kuroro very carefully for any signs of expression. So, naturally, Kuroro displayed none.

After that, Abengane proceeded with the curse remover.

It had failed.

Hisoka's eerie smile had faded into a dull, indifferent expression as a card suddenly appeared between his index and middle finger.

A death card with grim reaper wielding a scythe on the front.

The magician left that day without a word. Kuroro never saw Abengane again.

Kuroro looked up. He was almost there. Even from metres away, he could already spot the clown's uniform.

He also had news to share. Last night, for the briefest of seconds, he had felt the chain locked around his heart loosening.

* * *

><p>"I want to buy a new dress!" Neon sang, pointing at a picture of a dress in a magazine. "I want to buy some new shoes!"<p>

Basho sighed and rubbed his temples. He opened one eye to Senritsu and groaned.

"I should've handed in my resignment with the others when I had a chance."

In the background, Neon was heard. "I want some new toys!"

He grimaced. "If only this job didn't pay so well, I'd be out of here in a flash." Sighing, he turned to watch Neon absent-mindedly. The magazine had failed to occupy her time, as she was in the midst of discarding it - the method used was by throwing it behind her back without concern.

Basho watched in amusement as a maid expertly caught it. Neon had already moved on to another magazine...

"Hey, Senritsu," he said, nudging her. Senritsu looked up.

"Yes, Basho?"

Basho gestured to the magazine Neon was skimming through. "Is that the _Black Market 2011 _edition? How'd she get that? Even lords couldn't get their hands on it."

"Hmm. I suppose Mister Nostrade still has some influence. More so than we previously thought." Senritsu said thoughtfully, then her eyes saddened. "And I suppose scarlett eyes are probably on the list too," she murmured sadly.

Basho frowned, confused, then shrugged. "Whatever," and continued to watch Neon.

He yawned.

* * *

><p>Neon flicked through the pages, trying to find <em>the <em>page, but a persistent thought kept appearing in her mind. _What did Papa want to talk to me about? He seems pretty serious. But then he got a phone call so I never got to find out - _

She squealed, then sighed dreamily. She had reached the page she was looking for.

_Item #004 Scarlett eyes. _The list had started with Item #400 and ended at Item #001.

Neon ran her fingertips along the picture of the scarlett eyes. "I want it so much," she murmured softly, the persistent thought suddenly pushed back into the mind as unimportant.

"But Papa won't buy me it." Neon thought, feeling depressed. She tilted her head, then looked up thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Basho suddenly heard a shuffling of feet. He opened one eye, then let out a yell. Were he not already against a wall, he would have jerked backwards to at least two metres away.<p>

Neon was peering right up at him, millimetres from his nose.

"What?" Basho asked irritably.

Neon continued to stare at him. His eyebrows ticked. Senritsu only smiled her usual smile and asked: "Neon, is there any reason as to why you're standing particularly close to Basho?" to which Neon just pouted.

"Isn't it obvious? Since Kurapica isn't here, I need to use someone else for my model to confirm something." Neon nodded wisely, and tapped her chin. "Uh huh. Hmm... yep!" Neon beamed, and snapped her fingers.

"Basho would look awful with scarlett eyes!"

Basho almost fell over. Senritsu laughed slightly, her small hand covering her mouth.

"Whaat? Why the hell are you comparing me with scarlett eyes?"

Neon stuck out her tongue. "Because my first choice isn't here!" She moved on to Senritsu. "Senritsu, Senristu. Do you agree with me? Do you think Basho will look odd with scarlett eyes?"

Senritsu smiled. Beside her Basho was fuming.

"Well obviously!" Basho yelled. "All the people who'd 'suit' scarlett eyes are all dead."

Neon shooked her head. "Nuh uh! Through my eyes, I think Kurapica will suit it!"

* * *

><p><em>Is the room... shaking? <em>

That was the first thought that came into his mind when Kurapica woke up. Next came the feelings.

Kurapica closed his eyes, placing his hand over his eyes and burning forehead. The pounding headache - that, at least, was gone. And last night, Kurapica had managed to hold down some bread and water, though -

A dark figure suddenly appeared just within his peripheral vision.

Kurapica's head whipped up as he leapt off the bed and into a fighting stance.

A wave of dizziness swept through him, the room tilting to and fro that disorientated him.

Realisation dawned into him. _If I get dizzy in the slightest of brisk movement in combat... _he winced, not even wanting to delve further into the thought. He glanced warily at the spot where he thought he saw something.

There was only the small cupboard and a desk with a mirror on top of it. Directly across him was the door.

_Are my eyes beginning to deceive me?_

He stared a while longer, trying to pinpoint the exact location as to where he actually saw the dark figure.

Beside the cupboard?

There was nothing there.

Perhaps it was the door? No. The door was shut tight. Nothing could have entered or slipped in.

Kurapica eyed the mirror. It held the reflection of the -

Kurapica spun around and flipped backwards, his back onto the doorway. His nausea rose.

The reflection of the window. His eyes narrowed. It was...

_Unclouded blue sky and birds soaring freely in the air._

...clear.

Kurapica wasn't fooled. Running forward, and ignoring his dimming vision, he swung open the windows and looked out.

A window scaffold right below was swinging violently. He would not have seen it in his earlier position. A window below was wide open.

Kurapica cursed, but slammed the windows shut and bolted it.

He could not pursue the stalker right now. He was aware that he was losing his chance, and he knew it. It could not be helped. His vision was becoming worse, his nausea rising.

A few moments later, Kurapica had just made it in time to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

><p>Neon shooked her head. "But can't you see? I'm telling you - this dress is slightly more purple-ly than this one!" she insisted. Basho leaned forward to the magazine Neon was holding up, with two pictures of different dresses.<p>

"And I'm telling you that there's no difference!" Basho argued, exasperated. He glanced round to the slightly opened door. Why was Senritsu taking so long on her phone call? His eyes narrowed. She was probably faking it.

" - how can you not see that?" Neon was still rambling.

"Fine. That dress," Basho surrendered and pointed at the one Neon had pointed to earler, "is more 'purple-ly' than the other."

"No! It was this one!"

"I give up!"

Neon suddenly went quiet.

"What?"

Neon looked up. "Basho, what would you do if you liked someone?"

Basho almost died right there and then. "No.. no no no. We're not having this conversation. Oi! Senritsu. Get back in here!"

Senritsu - who was currently outside in the hallway - merely held up a hand and continued conversing into the phone.

Neon began to whine. "She's gonna take forever! I wanna talk about it nooow."

"Wait - wait..." Basho glanced around desperately, then thanked the heavens as someone walked into the room. _About time... _"

"Here! Neon, you can talk to Kurapica about it!"

Basho ushered Neon towards Kurapica.

Kurapica looked up.

"No! Basho!" Neon hissed, scrabbling at Basho. Her efforts were futile.

"Kurapica! Neon needs your advice about something!"

"About what?" Kurapica asked, his gaze shifted to Neon.

"Waaait!" Neon skidded and - to her horror - lost her balance at just about the worst time ever, and stumbled into Kurapica.

Kurapica caught Neon gently and helped her steady her balance.

"Whoops. Sorry 'bout that, Ne - Miss Neon." Basho laughed apologetically. Senritsu chose this timing to walk into the room, behind her was Light Nostrade. Senritsu's eyes widened in alarmed.

"Miss Neon! Did something happen?"

"Yeah - " Basho agreed. "Your face looks awfully red."

Luckily, her father interrupted when he ordered everyone out of the room to talk to Neon privately. As everyone started leaving the room, no one acknowledged Neon's blushing gaze that had transformed into confusion, with one thought circling through her mind over and over again.

_Did Kurapica stumble backwards slightly?_

* * *

><p>Kuroro had always looked at things logically. Every decision he had made, every thought and every idea - had always been based on rational and logical thoughts. So now, after weighing up all the events that had happened, all the evidence he had mentally gathered - he had finally came to the conclusion.<p>

"We'll never remove the chain curse ourselves." He murmured to himself. And even Hisoka did not comment.

Both their gazes were currently on the fresh corpse beside their feet.

The Exorcist Hisoka had found - had been powerful. However, even he could not remove the chain curse around Kuroro's heart. This particular Exorcist method was to use his Nen to overcome the nen of the one who had placed the curse onto the victim - in this case, chain user's nen. There would be a battle between the two nen, and the one who was more powerful would emerge victorious.

However, the Exorcist had underestimated the opposition nen's strength. The strength that was based on hatred and anger was so strong that it overcame the Exorcist's nen and flattened it.

The result was death.

At times like these, Kuroro had involuntarily thought back to the times he had with the chain user. How much hatred and anger was locked up within the small body?

Very unhealthy.

That is why Kuroro never dwelled on emotions. It would only hinder and bias his thoughts and actions.

Hisoka suddenly turned and at that second, a voice spoke:

"Failed again, I presume."

Kuroro turned to the voice. Beside him, Hisoka's dull eyes lightened slightly. "So it was you, who had been watching us."

A lady around the age of twenty-two smiled. Fake. Recognition flooded Kuroro.

"Hello, Kuroro. Long time no see."

One thought suddenly popped into Kuroro's mind.

How unfortunate. He had hoped he'd never meet her again in his lifetime.

* * *

><p>Please review! ^-^ [Updated Wednesday 7th December 2011 17:15 pm] Next update before 14th December 2011, Wednesday.<p> 


	3. Wrong Decisions? Wrong Directions

Author: Nights1367 - A new writer and a huge fan of Kurapica! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor plot that Yoshihiro Togashi has created. I am not writing for profit.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Wrong Decisions? Wrong Directions<p>

_**[Previously] **_

_A lady around the age of twenty-two smiled. Fake. Recognition flooded Kuroro._

_"Hello, Kuroro. Long time no see."_

_One thought suddenly popped into Kuroro's mind._

_How unfortunate. He had hoped he'd never meet her again in his lifetime._

* * *

><p>Kasumi tilted her head, her eyes boring into Hisoka's. Hisoka's eyes remained slightly lightened and interested - more so than the previous moments.<p>

"So this is the one whom replaced me," Kasumi mused as she rounded Hisoka, inspecting him.

"My, my. Aren't you the confident one," Hisoka murmured, his low chuckle rising an octave higher.

Kuroro watched the pair, uneasiness beginning to rise within him. Without warning, Kasumi shifted her golden pair of eyes onto Kuroro.

Kuroro's guard rose, which earned a laughter from her.

"Why so defensive?" Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly that to untrained eyes, nothing had changed. Kuroro, obviously, had caught the subtle glare.

"After all - who could blame you for wanting to kill me all those years back?" She placed a hand on her hip and sighed contently. She looked around, bored, then flicked her stray hair from her shoulders.

"You haven't changed a bit." Kuroro stated. He took in her appearance. Her young face was still adorned by her bright blonde hair, curled just below her shoulders. Her attire had also remained the same, still dressed in a long sleeved dark bodice and black plain skirt, her skin a soft tan and her boots reaching up to her thighs.

_Very practical indeed, _Kuroro thought. _Especially if you were to assasinate someone and darkness was your only camouflage. _Then said:

"State your business and leave." When the lady didn't answer, he turned around. "We're busy. Come back another - "

"Not a very nice way to talk to someone who could tip you on removing that nen curse of yours," Kasumi's voice chimed.

Kuroro stopped.

"Oh? And what can a petite girl like you do?" Hisoka questioned, smirking.

"Well, a petite girl as I, can do many, many..." her eyes and features suddenly darkened, "many things."

* * *

><p>"Why are you asking me all this, Papa?" Neon wondered, her head tilted slightly in curiousity.<p>

Light shooked his head. "I was merely wondering - now what did you say again about the type of boy you'd like?"

Neon blushed. "Papa. I already said... someone who is strong enough to protect me, and cares about me only." She fidgeted in her seat. "Maybe someone... with blond hair. Oh, and I want him to be really smart too." She glanced at the door. Behind that was Kurapica and the others keeping guard. She smiled to herself.

_Yes. I'd like someone who can make me feel safe._

"Ok. That's great, Neon." Light Nostrade continued, his tired eyes smiled upon Neon's. "As for your reward for answering my questions, I am sending you on a shopping spree."

"Really?" Neon's eyes shined. "Yay!" she squealed. "I'm going to buy a lot of things. See, I already got a list of things I want to get. Papa, papa. When is the shopping spree?" Neon asked, twirling around and skipping to the door with a crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

She reached for the door.

"Now, if you like. I'll also send Senritsu and Basho too, along with your maids."

Neon froze mid-air in her action.

"Uh... Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Is Kurapica coming too?"

Light Nostrade laughed. "Oh, yes. I forgot. Because he's one of the best bodyguards. I can't believe I almost let you go without him. Stay safe."

Neon beamed. "Okay!"

She flung the door open to reveal a startled Basho, a calm Kurapica leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a happy Senritsu.

"Good news! Papa says I can go on a shopping spree! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Basho groaned.

* * *

><p>Light Nostrade watched as his only daughter proceeded to leave the room<p>

Her answers were truly satisfying.

His phone rang.

Immediately, Light answered it.

"Light Nostrade speaking."

"How was it?"

"I wanted to hear her thoughts first... it seems as if she would be pleased. I'll make an arrangement. What date did you have in mind?"

"Tomorrow."

Light Nostrade hesitated, his grip tightening. _A bit too soon... but he cannot let this opportunity to slip by - it might be his only chances of redeeming his company's reputation and help him stable his financial difficulties..._

"OK. We'll meet then."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Neon frowned as Kurapica placed himself right into the corner of the elevator, Basho and Senritsu both either side of him. The four maids also piled in.<p>

"Miss Neon, are you coming in?" Senritsu asked, as Neon stood as still as a statue by the entrance.

"Um... yes." And with that, Neon pushed pass the maids and squeezed herself between Basho and Kurapica.

She felt Kurapica's sleeve brush against her left arm.

Neon supressed a girlish giggle of delight, and sighed contently, wishing this moment could last as she began to daydream of things that could happen.

"... why?"

Neon's cheerful mood shattered, as her mind desperately tried to gather and piece back together the shattered dream...

"What?" she hissed back, irritated, her successful collected pieces slowly drifting away.

"Why the hell did you come back here? What's wrong with the front? There's no room here." Basho rolled his eyes as he squirmed, trying to make more room.

Neon just dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Doesn't matter. You won't - " The slight warmth on her left suddenly disappeared. Neon turned instinctively to her left arm, her brain quickly piecing the missing image from the picture.

Kurapica had moved his arm.

Neon pouted and shot a childish glare at Basho.

* * *

><p>Hisoka and Kuroro immediately distanced themselves from Kasumi. Kuroro landed first and beside him, Hisoka, and in his hands were cards sharpened by nen which could cut easily through human flesh.<p>

"Why the hostility all of a sudden?" Kasumi asked, her voice like the eerie whispers of the wind. Her aura which had flared up but a second ago was beginning to die down.

Neither Hisoka or Kuroro relaxed their stance.

"Don't worry - I won't attack you..." she yawned, smoothing imaginary creases at her waist - then smiled. "Though I'd best you both."

Kuroro now remembered why he had loathed Kasumi. All those years ago when Kasumi was a member of the Genei Ryodan, she didn't bother to conceal her thoughts; that her individual motives were more important than the Spider. And even when she did, she never tried too hard.

It was as if she was confident in her abilities.

Hisoka chuckled, amused, then shuddered in excitement. His smile grew wider and longer. _Oh, how ripe a fruit she is. _

"Back to your question about stating my business." Kasumi continued. "Sources tell me that there's a surviving Kuruta. I didn't believe it at first - so I decided to do some investigation for myself." Her eyes narrowed.

"They were right. It seems we have missed one back then. And a _child _no less," she spat, then stopped, closed her eyes and took a moment to compose herself. When she opened again, she looked as innocent as any young lady should look - one who had no sins stained on her soul.

"And why would this concern you?" Kuroro asked nonchantly. Inwardly, his suspicions were growing.

She paused, and spoke slowly as if she was carefully choosing her words, which did not suit her personality. "I have... motives I must complete before the time of my death. Do not worry. They draw in your favour."

Silence blanketed upon the three. Kuroro contemplated about the proposal she had given. _Accept help from a former Genei Ryodan - one who I ordered to annihilate due to the threat she posed... - to eliminate another threat. Would it be a reasonable decision? Did she still keep a grudge? Should I accept? _

"You felt the chain loosen, correct?"

Kuroro nodded. _For now, yes. I accept._

"Good. Then it's beginning." She replied knowingly. "He's weakening."

* * *

><p>Neon smiled giddily to herself. During the trip from the hotel to the biggest shopping centre, she had efficiently devised a plan to eliminate the - unnecessary pawns - to leave just one.<p>

The three bodyguards ran after Neon as she strolled along, passed numerous shops in the shopping centre, after waving temporary goodbyes to her maids.

Basho caught up with Neon. "What are you doing? You just sent your last maid to wait in the queue to buy that dress. How are they meant to find us again - "

Neon abruptly stopped, and looked exaggeratedly shocked, one hand over mouth.

"You're right! Senritsu, you should go back and tell the maids where we are, okay? Good!" Senritsu nodded, and proceeded to carry out her orders given to her by the Miss.

Basho opened his mouth to begin to protest when Kurapica finally caught up.

"Miss Neon. I am not sure if - if this is a good idea. We're splitting up - "

"Oh... you're right." Neon turned around, making a show of looking for Senritsu. "Oh darn," she said in mock despair, then shrugged. "She's gone. Basho? Go bring her back."

"What? No wait, Basho." Kurapica looked alarmed and reached out a hand. "Don't - " Kurapica suddenly inhaled sharply, and stumbled forward slightly. His hand flew to his mouth.

The next thing Basho or Neon registered was Kurapica running off.

* * *

><p>Kurapica all but sprinted away, all the while his rational mind was screaming at him - mainly insults - as to why he didn't excuse himself right when Miss Neon announced they were going on a shopping spree. And the time when he felt light-headed in the elevator - he had placed his right hand onto his forehead.<p>

To Kurapica's alarm, he felt bile rising up his throat.

_Please... just a few more seconds..._

He had memorized the route from the nearest restroom once they entered the shopping centre. It didn't help that his vision was dimming more and more. He was experiencing a 'tunnel' vision.

Kurapica skidded right then turned another right, ignoring curious gazes from passer-bys.

As he burst into the stall, he complied with his instinct.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Neon!" Basho ran after the girl as she too, took off. "Don't be rash! Wait!"<p>

Basho almost swore as Neon ignored him and continued running. _Pink bow, pink bow, pink bow - concentrate on the goddamn pink bow! _Basho thought frantically as Neon nimbly dodged walkers and groups.

He was losing her!

A group of teenage girls and boys poured out from a cinema, slowing down Basho.

_Dammit! _"Move!" _Pink bow, pink bow - _Basho spotted something pink in the distance.

_Hurry! Before you lose her!_

Basho skidded to a stop. It was a pink balloon.

He swore, and flipped open his mobile.

He speed dialed Senritsu.

* * *

><p><em>Over there! <em>Neon ran forward and arrived to where she spotted Kurapica turned - right -

- then stopped.

_Left or right?_ Neon bit her lip. _I think... _

Left.

Neon turned left and ran off.

* * *

><p>Please review! ^-^ It makes me happy! [Updated 10th December 2011, 10:02 pm] Next update <span>before<span> 20th December 2011, Tuesday. Sorry, a bit later than usual... I have exams on January O.o]


	4. Mistakes

Author: Nights1367 - A new writer and a huge fan of Kurapica! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor plot that Yoshihiro Togashi has created. I am not writing for profit.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Mistakes<p>

_The sound of people's shouts - their murmurs - their whispers... t__he swishing sound of automatic doors opening and closing... h__undreds of objects being moved, shuffling here and there - t__he thumps of every single heartbeats... and the sound of different individuals' footsteps..._

All the unnecessary sounds began to fade as Senritsu drew her focus onto the ones she needed.

_The sound of footsteps._

Her unique ability of sound and music enabled Senritsu to distinguish even the slightest of sounds, and the distant footsteps of different individuals - as each has their own unique rhythm, their own personalities welded into their pattern of steps.

_Tap tap, tap. Click, click click..._

Several more seconds passed and none of the patterns suited Neon's childlike, innocent _padding _footsteps - perhaps with a hint of insecurity - in contrast to Kurapica's own confident, purposeful steps, which had recently changed to sounding slightly unbalanced and wavering...

_Tap, tap tap. Click click, stomp, _stomp **stomp** -

Finally, Senritsu opened her eyes, her suspicions confirmed. Calmly, Senritsu waited for Basho to reach her. When he did, Senritsu allowed him a few seconds to regain his breath.

"Well? Can you - can you hear her?"

Senritsu shooked her head.

"Damn it! Why?"

"Because I cannot hear a person's footsteps if they are stationary."

Basho clenched his fist. "Well, keep listening and- "

"I am, Basho."

His eyes flared - then cursed. "What the hell was Kurapica thinking? Running of like that... Damn! If something happens - "

"Basho - "

"No! No, Senritsu. You always try to cover for him when he messes up. Like back then..." Basho's mind shifted to that night...

**[Flashback]**

_Basho's team was tailing the enemy but had lost track after they had somehow maneuvered their way around him. Now he waited impatiently for Kurapica to inform him of the enemy's position. He had already sent off his request... _

_What the hell was he doing? He glared at the walkie-talkie in his hand, as if doing so would make Kurapica respond. After a few minutes of silence, anxiety started to kick in. _

_Basho cursed. To hell with this - the enemy was getting away! _

_"Kurapica! The enemy is escaping!" He yelled into the walkie-talkie. A few seconds - which seemed like minutes - passed before Kurapica's voice rang through the device. _

_"They are escaping via helicopters. Current position is the rooftop, seven people, all nen users. Basho, send orders to secure the building and..." There was another pause. _

_"...and what?" Basho yelled into the godforsaken piece of communicator. _

_However, it was Senritsu's melodic voice that responded. " And send half your team around to meet the back-up unit - the rest should stay at the surrounding exits to await further orders."_

**[End of f****lashback]**

Basho shooked his head and pulled away from the memory, focusing on Senritsu. "Either way, if he messes up again - I don't care what happens I'm..." He paused and clenched his fists. "...I'm gonna tell Light."

* * *

><p>Amongst the fast moving crowds, a young girl with pink hair could easily be spotted, standing still against the flow. The young girl's bright blue eyes was glancing left to right, a finger to her lips in confusion.<p>

"Huh...? Where did Kurapica go?" Neon blinked once - then let out a loud sigh. "Ahh~ all my hard work put into the genius plan - wasted." She frowned as she looked around for any sign of Kurapica in her immediate surroundings.

Slowly, Neon's mind registered shoppers' looks at her. Sidelong glances. Some whispers.

_"Is that Nostrade's daughter? What is she doing here all by herself? Where are all her maids? After all, she is just a child - she can't look after herself."_

_"Look - that's Nostrade's daughter?" __"Really? I thought that Nostrade's company went bankrupt." __"No - apparently he - "_

Neon turned away, trying to block out all the insults. Who are they to call me a kid? I can take care of myself! She caught a reflection of herself on the store's glass. She looked...

... childish. Especially with the way her arms were crossed together across her chest, as if she was pouting.

Hurt filled up inside Neon. _Why...? Why do they talk about me like that? I'm not a child. And they make it seem like I - I don't even have my own identity. I'm just... Nostrade's daughter..._

Neon's head jerked up and blinked.

Was it just her or was the crowd thinning? Her eyes caught the gaze of a man in a black suit. And another - and another...

Neon ran her eyes through her surroundings.

...and more.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you - this is where I last saw her." Basho gestured his arms wildly in the air as he and Senritsu contemplated to which way Neon could have went. "We should go! She might be around here and we might be able to catch up with her!"<p>

"We'll become more lost. Best to stay here, Basho." Senritsu hesitated. "Perhaps she is with Kurapica. If that is the case, we do not have to - "

_Pad, pad. Tap, tap tap, stomp._

Senristu abruptly stopped mid-sentence and turned her head the other way.

"What is it?" Basho asked, urgently. Senritsu placed a finger on her lips, then closed her eyes. Barely a few seconds later, she pointed to the position she turned to.

"Miss Neon. She's that way. She's... not with Kurapica. Call him again."

Basho swore.

* * *

><p>Kurapica's grip on his sleeve tightened as he continued to dry-retch, his arm placed onto his stomach. Dimly, Kurapica's mind took notice of how much more painful the process was without food in his stomach. The last of his breakfast - which consisted of water and awful tasting crackers - were gone.<p>

Finally, when it stopped, Kurapica spat out the remaining stomach acid in his mouth and grimaced with distaste. However, when he opened his eyes, the world before him tilted at an alarming 60 degrees - which gave Kurapica another urge to throw up again.

The phone in his pocket vibrated.

Kurapica ignored it, ordering his priorities.

_Find out the cause of his sickness_ - cough - _fix it..._

Kurapica dry-heaved.

After his stomach settled slightly, Kurapica angrily slammed his fist onto the wall, his eyes a burning scarlett colour.

_Damn it! What is wrong with me?_

Panic began to rise within him. _What if it continues? How will I hope to accomplish my goals?_ _What will I - _Suddenly, Kurapica felt an familiar feeling tugging at him - a feeling he had sworn he would never feel again since that day.

Kurapica closed his eyes, his grip tightening.

Hopelessness.

* * *

><p>Men in black suits. Too many. Neon started backing away, her instincts telling her to escape - these men were giving off malicious auras...<p>

Neon ran.

In the corner of her eyes, one of the men spoke rapidly into a device hidden in his jacket - as all the men began to pursue her.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean people are after her?" Basho yelled, dodging crowds, then cursed as he noticed the lack of passer bys. "We're going too slow! Senritsu - I'm going first!"<p>

"- but Basho - "

Basho was already too far to notice. Increasing his speed, Basho noticed a bend.

He began running towards it.

* * *

><p><em>Help! Kurapica! Basho! Anybody! <em>Neon gasped. The men were gaining. _A bend! _Neon increased her pace, but already she was feeling tired.

_Six metres - _

_Four - _

One of the men reached out -

_Two... _

* * *

><p>Basho rounded the bend -<p>

- and crashed into a group of people.

To his despair, Basho realised - there were too many people here.

He'd gone the wrong way.

* * *

><p>Neon screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>An inexplicable wave of panic flashed through Kurapica.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Neon shrieked, tugging at her captors' arms who had successfully dragged her inside a fire exit. "I said let me go - " Neon's cries suddenly became muffled as one of the men gagged her.<p>

"Shut her up!" One of the men hissed, glancing back towards the doorway leading into the shopping centre.

"There shouldn't be anyone here - we've blocked the fire exits... keep moving!" Another yelled when Neon skidded and tried everything she could to become difficult - including becoming dead weight.

"Don't harm her!" A guy who had gelled back hair yelled. "The boss said not to!"

Neon yelped as one of them lifted her up. She began kicking violently, all the while shrieking into the gag.

"C'mon, move!"

The cold air bit at Neon as they emerged outside. To her despair, a black van was already waiting for them. During a moment hesitation from Neon, the man who was pushing her forward roughly pushed her inside the back of the van.

* * *

><p>The driver of the van cursed as his colleagues piled into the car. <em>What was taking them so long? <em>He didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. Finally, he heard a shout, signalling for him to go.

Without a second hesitation, he stepped onto the gas, causing a loud ear-piercing screech. _Finally..._ he thought, enabling the windshield wipers, clearing his vision from the downpour of heavy rain. _I can - _

He yelled and stamped onto the brakes.

* * *

><p>"Let me go! You'll regret this! Papa will send people and you'll get in trouble!" Neon yelled.<p>

"... What happened to her gag? Hey! Get a better hold on her!"

"You'll see! Papa will - "

CRASH!

A varied tone of yells was heard, mixed with one loud shriek from Neon - as the the car suddenly lurched forward to an abrupt halt.

* * *

><p>Basho's aura radiated with anger as he removed his fist with little difficulty from the crumbled metal which used to be the front side of the van.<p>

Smoke began pouring out of the engine.

* * *

><p>As Senritsu arrived, all gunshots had ended. As she took her place beside Basho and Neon, Senritsu watched the scene in front of them.<p>

The van had exploded in flames, with bits of metals scattered around. Police cars were pulling up and reporters were all at the scene.

Neon was uncharacteristically quiet. Basho turned to Senritsu.

"I'm taking Neon home."

Senritsu nodded. "I will meet you there..." _after I find Kurapica. _

* * *

><p>Kuroro and Hisoka both stared at the crimson, liquid substance that was currently held inside a tube that Kasumi had left in their possession.<p>

Hisoka chuckled, then stood up, ready to leave. Before he did so, Kuroro spoke:

"Do you know what to do?"

"Yes, yes." Hisoka smirked, picking up the tube and tucking it into a pocket where Kuroro could have sworn was not there moments before.

"Let the Kuruta boy drink it, and poof..." Hisoka mimicked the 'poof' with a small wave of his hand - "He is our... puppet."

Kuroro nodded slightly. "Good," he paused, then added: "Don't pull any tricks."

Hisoka merely bowed, with an graceful wave of his hand.

"Of course not."

* * *

><p>Kurapica stumbled out of the restroom, holding the walls for support as his vision refused to clear. He stopped short as his ill-sighted eyes grasped the familiar outline of his colleague.<p>

Senritsu called his name softly, "Kurapica..." she trailed off, although she did not need to finish. Her eyes said it all. Something had gone terribly wrong...

Kurapica closed his eyes in defeat and quietly cursed.

* * *

><p>Bad case of writer's block - and almost lost sight of motivation in the darkness... please review ^-^ each one serves as a precious candle!<p>

[Updated 19th December 2011, 13:28 pm] Still got exams on January O.o


	5. A Joker's Card

Author: Nights1367 - A new writer and a huge fan of Kurapica! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor plot that Yoshihiro Togashi has created. I am not writing for profit.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: A Joker's Card<p>

Basho had been fuming the entire trip from the city centre back to the hotel. Neon - on the other hand - seemed to be back to herself as she lay on her bed, rummaging nosily through a box of old 'collector items' magazines.

For a few moments, Basho allowed his mind to conjure up many colourful words - when the phone rang. Basha crossed the room to grab the ringing phone and stared at the screen.

_Caller ID : Light Nostrade._

Basho swore.

_He must have heard the television broadcast._ He groaned. _Why__ me? Why do _I _gotta explain it to the boss? It's not even my fault!_

"Who is it, Basho?" Neon's voice piped up cheerfully. Basho sighed. How Neon managed to regain her perky-self when - not even an hour ago - was in the midst of an attempted kidnap. It was beyond him.

"Your dad." Basho muttered before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"_I'm coming back from the meeting. I want an explanation when I get back._" The line went dead.

Basho sighed in annoyance. _This job really didn't pay enough... _Basho thought, slamming down the phone.

"...Basho?"

In the middle of rubbing his neck, he turned to face Neon.

"Yeah?"

Neon fidgeted with her hands before answering. "Can you... do me a small favour?" Her eyes looked up hopefully.

* * *

><p>The stars on the darkened sky winked down slyly upon the lively town. People were busily walking with shopping in their arms and others waiting impatiently in the middle of the traffic jam.<p>

However, the stars shone brighter upon this particular restaurant - all curious as to what a certain... _magician_... was up to.

Hisoka watched in disinterest as people took their time eating, families and friends laughing merrily - others in lone solitude.

It was almost nine in the evening - and Hisoka was bored beyond belief.

_The fruits on the trees... are not yet ripe enough._ Hisoka reminded himself, dividing his pack of cards in half across the table.

One half consisted of red cards - the others black.

A sinister smile spread upon his face, as Hisoka recalled a so very sweet memory - the night of which he had picked an unripe fruit.

The magician shuffled the cards around, so that blood red and the darkness of black mixed.

_How much fun that was... _- Hisoka chuckled lowly, _...but it had not ripened enough. _He licked his lips hungrily. _If he had waited a few months more..._ Yes. If Hisoka had waited a few months more, the boy would have indeed still be alive, and another match would have commenced in the future. But alas - Hisoka had not waited.

Hisoka shuddered in excitement. _That _boy _was so interesting. If he had been left to ripen some more, the fight would have lasted longer than two hours. _After all, the boy had shown excellent promise - he had sustained the terrible wounds inflicted by Hisoka. The boy had even managed to injure the magician - a feat whom many could only dream of.

He had managed to break Hisoka's left arm and shatter his ankle.

Hisoka yawned.

There was nothing else to do.

_Except..._

Hisoka's long fingers slowly reached into his hidden waist pocket - and withdrew a small tube containing a bright red liquid.

_...play._

The liquid swished inside the small tube.

For a while now, Hisoka had been curious to how this would exactly work. Nen, perhaps?

Hisoka shooked the tube lightly. Kasumi could have molded her nen into the liquid, using Hatsu... and when Kasumi consumed the victim's nen, she would be able manipulate them.

Hisoka wondered briefly as to what limitations this method had; the stricter the limitations, the greater the risks on the user, thus resulting in a stronger skill.

However, Kasumi would no doubt be alerted when Kurapica consumed the liquid, as her nen would be in his. Hisoka's eyes narrowed, becoming bored again.

He placed both hands onto the deck of cards - then slowly, moved his hands to seperate the cards once more, leaving just one on the centre of the table.

Did he really want to get caught if he were to test it on another?

He eyed the card in the centre.

A young waitress appeared into Hisoka's line of vision - carrying two drinks on a brown circular tray, one hand supporting the light weight of the tray balancing on her shoulder.

Hisoka picked up the card - and smiled cheekily.

_A red joker._

* * *

><p>As soon as the door opened, Basho's eyes were immediately upon it. A second later, Kurapica came into view with Senritsu trailing in behind him.<p>

The atmosphere grew tense. Even Neon paused in her humming.

The door creaked closed, the sound was amplified by the silence. Basho watched from his chair as the two came in - and waited for an explanation.

Seconds passed.

A maid nervously busied herself by straightening the patterned, white table cloth on the table, and rearranging the fresh flowers in the beautifully carved magenta vase.

"Well?" Basho waited for a response. To his extreme annoyance, Kurapica remained silent, though Senritsu did send him a look which Basho didn't bother to comprehend.

Silence.

"What the hell happened back there?" Basho demanded, standing up, his eyes burning into Kurapica's - or rather, trying to, as Kurapica's eyes were casted downwards.

Neon shifted in her position, pushing herself upright and letting her legs down to rest on the floor.

More silence passed until Basho couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

"You're always like that! See, you _always _keep to yourself and we don't know a goddamn thing about you!" Basho cursed when he realised how true that was. Basho could count on one hand the things he knew about Kurapica.

Kurapica let out a frustrated sigh and began walking off towards the door.

Basho trembled in anger, than took three long steps forwards, placing himself directly in between Kurapica and the door.

Kurapica stopped, but his gaze remained glued onto the floor.

"Move."

"No."

Kurapica clenched his fist and shot a glare at Basho.

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"Dammit, Kurapica! We at least deserve an explanation to why the hell you ran off! The stunt you just pulled almost got Neon kidnapped!"

"I know!" Kurapica snapped, his gaze finally meeting Basho's. "I don't need you to inform me of the obvious! I will give my explanation to Nostrade when he arrives back, and if he decides to fire me, I'll leave. Move."

"No." Basho said quietly. "Not until we get a decent explanation."

"Why are you so adament in persisting - "

Senritsu's eyes widened. "No, Basho - "

CRASH!

* * *

><p>A loud, panicked shriek startled everyone out of their conversations.<p>

"Help! Oh my god, he stopped _breathing_! Somebody, _help_!" A woman in a red dress was screaming, her trembling hands trying to hold up a male companion. A murmur of shock and astonishment echoed through the restaurant. Waiters rushed to their aid.

"I'll call the ambulance!" One of the dinner guests shouted, expertly whipping out his cellphone.

"Does anyone know CPR?" A waiter yelled, frantically looking around. Some of the guests backed away subconsciously.

"Let me see him. I'm a Medic Hunter."

Everyone turned to the man who had just announced this, then allowed him to pass. The man knelt down beside the victim and placed two fingers onto his neck, searching for a pulse.

_Thump thump thump thump._

Too fast. _Fear? _The man opened the victim's eyelids, and flashed a small torchlight into his eyes. The pupil shrunk. The Medic Hunter blinked in surprise, then proceeded with more simple tests to determine whether or not the patient was still conscious and aware.

He was.

The Medic Hunter eye's narrowed. _This wouldn't be the first time, but could it be that he was being...? _After placing one hand onto the patient's chest on the left - one of the places where auro nodes were located - slowly but surely, he gently pushed his nen into the patient's body.

Almost immediately, a strong foreign nen - different from the victim's - attacked his. If he had not been ready for it, his nen would have been overwhelmed. Quickly, the medic withdrawed his nen, and cursed - then scanned the wide-eyed crowd.

_He's being manipulated. But by whom - _

A cold chill ran through his spine the second he locked gaze with a grinning clown.

* * *

><p>There was a stunned silence.<p>

The once beautifully carved magenta vase - was now laying, scattered in millions of small, sharp-ragged pieces.

"Stop it!" Neon's voice rang through the hotel room. The small girl was currently standing between Kurapica and Basho, arms spread out as wide as possible, distanting the two from each other.

Kurapica's blazing eyes delved deep into Basho's hostile gaze. Both were in a battle stance.

Everything had happened so fast in the past few seconds that Neon's mind was still trying to process the scene:

**[Flashback]**

_"No." Basho had said quietly. "Not until we get a decent explanation."_

_"Why are you so adament in persisting - " Kurapica's voice was cut short. _

_Senritsu's eyes suddenly widened. "No, Basho - "_

_Basho, in anger, had shoved Kurapica roughly. _

_Kurapica had stumbled back - and his hand had instinctively grabbed out for something - anything. _

_That anything was the table cloth sporting the priceless vase._

**[End of flashback]**

"Please - Kurapica, Basho - calm down! We can talk about this!" Senritsu pleaded from the side, glancing between the two. Basho glared at Kurapica...

...then both exploded into an argument.

"What's so hard about answering a simple goddamned _question_? Why the hell are you - "

"I have my reasons and I - "

" - keeping us in the dark? Dammit, what is - "

" - don't have to answer to you - "

" - wrong with you?" Basho swore. "You're always - "

" - I already said I will explain to Nostrade! Will you just - "

" - always - "

" move out of the **way**!"

" - like this! It's like - Basho was interrupted.

"Enough!" Neon yelled at the top of her lungs.

It grew silent.

Neon, who had been standing in between Kurapica and Basho with her arms spread wide for some time now - only to be ignored by both, and insulted as Basho didn't even have to move out of the way to see past Neon to Kurapica - finally decided enough was enough.

But the silence was temporary.

"... it's like you don't even care." Basho said lowly - despite Neon's disapproving look. "I keep asking because I actually care - I _care_ about Neon and and I won't do anything that will put her at risk." Basho's eyes burned in Kurapica's. "But you wouldn't know - you don't know 'cos you don't care about anyone but yourself. I'm outta here. Call me when Nostrade comes back."

Basho turned and opened the door. Before the door closed, Basho heard Kurapica whispered:

"You don't know anything about me. Therefore, your opinions are worthless."

The door shut closed.

* * *

><p>Hisoka felt satisfied when he had left the restaurant. He had learnt what he wanted to know. Apparently, when Kasumi's nen was inserted into another, her nen would force her way into the body through the aura nodes, attacking it and devouring the nen completely. The victim - if not skilled enough - would not have noticed the nen invading until it was too late. Then - Kasumi would have complete control of the body.<p>

However, losing all of one's aura would be fatal... the victim would surely die.

Hisoka's eyes narrowed. _So... after manipulating Kurapica and using him until he had no more use, Kasumi would withdraw her nen and throw him away... onto death's door. No..._ Hisoka's grip tightened onto the tube_._ He will not let that happen.

After all - delicious fruits were hard to come by.

That night, the moon shone brightly onto everything - and everyone.

Except for a certain joker.

Hisoka chuckled in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Important!** Thank you very much to all the kind reviewers who had taken their time to review this story, especially **flower scent** who had reviewed it 3 times -; . Another reviewer said that she was confused about the plot, and how Neon and Kurapica would come together...

Well, firstly, I do intend to pair the two up ^-^ however, to do that, I must set the scene first, and so it would be more realistic to see how Kurapica would start to like Neon back.

Anyways -

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ^-^ I hope this will be a nice little gift to readers for Christmas ^-^ Oh, oh! And please click the little button that says 'review this'! Each will be very much appreciated! *eyes shine in hopefulness*

P.S - I know this nothing very much happened in this chapter. _ I re-read it and thought _... ugh. _But I figured it was better than nothing... right?

[Updated 25th December 2011, 11:41 am] And I still got exams on January -sigh-


	6. Broken

Author: Nights1367 - A new writer and a huge fan of Kurapica! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor plot that Yoshihiro Togashi has created. I am not writing for profit.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Broken<p>

The city night lights seemed to blend in together, creating an almost dizzying effect that forced Light Nostrade to turn away from the windshield. He glanced at the time again. The numbers flashed in the dark.

**9:53 pm.**

Leaning forward, Nostrade sighed and buried his head into his hands. Without looking up, he asked: "How long?"

The question was short and brief. The chauffuer cleared his throat before answering - an attempt to clear the almost-chokening tense air.

It didn't work.

"About... fifteen more minutes, sir."

Nostrade nodded, his frown deepening. He moved his hand to his chin and began to think. Then he let out a sigh.

He could feel a headache coming.

* * *

><p>"He has arrived."<p>

It was Senritsu's calm, melodic voice that pulled Kurapica out of his... rather grim thoughts. The feeling of unease and paranoia was still creeping towards him, trudging in a unbearably slow pace, and voicing out facts that he didn't want to acknowledge.

He just wanted to get this over with.

Across him, Basho cursed quietly, running his hand through his hair. A few metres away Neon jumped off her bed and onto her feet.

"All right. Let's go, Basho."

Kurapica and Senritsu both turned to her simultaneously.

"But... where are you going, Miss Neon. You're father is to come here." Senritsu asked, her eyes following Neon to the door.

Neon nodded, but didn't meet her eyes. "Uh huh. But I just realise I've forgotten something. And I need Basho with me."

She smiled, and opened the door. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon... right Basho?" She left.

Basho grunted and followed suit. The door shut gently.

Kurapica shot a glance at Senritsu who held a puzzled expression, knowing already that his suspicions were likely to be correct before even looking at Senritsu. Unravelling his arms from their earlier crossed position, he pushed himself off the wall and started to follow them.

Neon was lying.

But as he reached out for the door handle, Senritsu spoke.

"Kurapica - "

He stopped, his hand just centimetres away from the door knob. He waited for her to continue.

"I think... perhaps we should let them go."

...

Senritsu watched as Kurapica's hand waver slightly. He seemed to be deciding whether or not to listen. The seconds seemed to draw on until Senritsu began doubting herself.

_... Will Kurapica stlil listen to me?_ Her heart saddened at the thought.

Kurapica reached his hand forward...

... and then withdrew it.

Senritsu's features softened as she let out a small, relieved sigh.

She didn't know why it mattered so much to her - but it did.

_Kurapica still listens... for now._

Despite pondering on the thought for a few moments, it did not occur to Senritsu that Kurapica's willingness to listen to her would play an important role for the unravelling of future events.

* * *

><p>Neon closed the door behind Basho, and waited for a brief second to listen for any footsteps that might have decided to follow her. Satisfied that there were none, she braced herself for the moment.<p>

_Okay, Neon. Let's do this!_

As she turned around in her haste, she crashed into Basho.

...

"Ow!" Neon raised her head to look at Basho, and stared in disbelief. Then motioned at the rest of the hallway.

"...So many other places... and you choose to stand here?" She rubbed her head, pouting, and strode off.

Basho quickly caught up. "Neon, shouldn't you - I don't know - think about it?"

Neon childishly turned her head away from him. "Yes, yes, yessss. I already have!"

"But - " Basho began when Neon suddenly ran off towards the elevator. When Basho reached her, she was furiously jabbing at the elevator button.

She held up a hand. "Yes, I already thought about it and I wanna do it. I really, really, one hundred percent sure I wanna do this."

The elevator door opened.

"... Fine."

Neon stepped in and smiled triumphantly. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Senritsu watched Kurapica carefully. His form and posture held calmness and confidence. But his heart beat was on the contrary.<p>

Wavering. Unsure. Doubt.

She watched as Kurapica - very uncharacteristically - rubbed his eyes.

But even so, Senritsu was unsure as to whether or not she should say something. Anything. But did Kurapica really want her help?

Suddenly, Kurapica's heartbeat got louder and louder until Senritsu wanted to cover her ears. She was scared. What was on earth was Kurapica thinking to get it into such a state? But pondering that alone wouldn't help Kurapica. He needed some form of reassurance.

But she had left it too long.

Her eyes widened, and time seemed to slow down.

...

[Kurapica's POV] ...

... _Where are they? If it wasn't so blatantly obvious that Neon was lying, there wouldn't be need to ... _- **thud, thud, thud** - _Nostrade will surely fire me - my reasons - they're - _Kurapica blinked, and - without thinking - rubbed his eyes.

_But how else will I be able to retrieve the eyes? I won't... I'll never..._

_If I get fired... my people... my revenge..._

_How will they live in peace? ...Failure... I've failed..._

He blinked.

_...Is the ground shaking?_

Kurapica rubbed his eyes again, blinking several times. As he moved his hand back, he knocked against something -

- and out of reflex, Kurapica's hands were already on it before it could fall. Some of the contents splashed onto his hands.

_Blood._

Kurapica dropped it.

* * *

><p>An abandoned building was extremely useful at times of hiding, straying away from the public's eye - or a place to stay when authorities or killers were pursuing you.<p>

Kuroro was somewhat glad it was not the latter.

Wandering around the area didn't use up as much time as he had hoped. He moved around before placing himself on a piece of relatively flat debris on top of the biggest building he could find.

Once again, a half buried chest was forced opened deep inside of him, and a feeling of nostalgia bubbled into the surface as fuzzy images began to form...

_Shizuku would be reading a book, just sitting a few feet away. Feitan and Nobunga would be __squabbling over nuisance things... Machi would then interrupt and insult them both. Shalnark and Pakunoda would be standing beside him - the former hacking into systems on his cell phone and Pakunoda dwelling on deep thoughts as she always did... he could almost hear Shalnark commenting on how impossibly childish Feitan and Nobunga was. Nobunga would then step forward and yell into his face. Machi would roll her eyes at them, then ... _

The image faded.

Kuroro suddenly felt the bitter wind biting at his cheeks. Standing up, he gazed onto the city lights once more - the city of York Shin where everything had went downhill - where the Genei Ryodans' destiny clashed with another's.

His eyes narrowed.

Somewhere in there - hidden from his view - was the chain user.

* * *

><p>"Kurapica!"<p>

Senritsu hurried to Kurapica, her mind trying to process what had just unfolded right before her eyes. Kurapica's hand had collided with an opened bottle of wine... and he had reached out to grab it - successfully. Then... he just... dropped it.

Senritsu carefully maneuverd around the spilled contents of the wine bottle and broken glass, in order to reach Kurapica.

"Kurapica, are you alright - wait!" To her alarm, Kurapica was kneeling down and already reaching for the pieces of shattered glass.

"No, Kurapica! Don't! You'll - "

"I'm fine, I can do it - " Kurapica said, pulling away from Senritsu's grasps.

"Please, you'll hurt yourself! Kurapica, be careful - " Senritsu insisted, reaching for his hands.

"Senritsu, I said I'm fine - " Kurapica winced, and dropped the piece of glass he was holding. Senritsu gasped.

Blood poured freely from the raw cut on Kurapica's right hand.

"Stay here - I will go get some..." Senritsu's voice trailed off as she disappeared from view and into the bathroom. Kurapica cursed, then tried to apply pressure just below the wound. He raised his arm, keeping it elevated.

_What is wrong with me?_

Kurapica slowly inhaled, held it, then exhaled. Distinctly, he heard Senritsu rummaging within the cupboards.

He stared at the red liquid stained on the carpet, the liquid that had previosuly been contained within the wine bottle, was now slowly being soaked up greedily by the carpet. A part of it was his own blood.

Kurapica felt sick - more sick than he had ever been as he recalled a memory of his fight with Ubogin.

The rest of the memory seemed foggy, but the stench of blood just kept getting stronger and _stronger_ -

"Kurapica." Kurapica looked up to see Senritsu looking at him worriedly.

Senritsu had already finished bandaging his hand.

"...Thank you."

Senritsu smiled, and nodded. Suddenly she heard footsteps...

The door swung open.

Kurapica looked up, then stood up. He watched as Nostrade entered – then Basha. And then...

The door closed.

... _Where was Neon?_

"I will just skip to the point." Nostrade stated, walking right up to the window. He placed his hands behind his back, and stared out. It was a while before he finally continued.

"Neon told me what happened." He turned to Kurapica.

Then at Senritsu and Basho. "It was a good thing you all found her just in time when she escaped and got herself kidnapped - "

_... What?_

" - but I suppose that's why I hired you though. Even so... good job." Nostrade smiled, strained.

_... That wasn't what happened... she didn't... why..._

_... why aren't I saying this out loud?_

"Mr Nostrade, I - "

"It's good that Ne - I mean Miss Neon - is safe. Right? That's the important thing." Kurapica turned to the right and stared at Basho who had interrupted him. Basho didn't meet his gaze.

"Yes, that's - that's right. Of course." Nostrade nodded. "Anyway, I have made an arrangement for early tomorrow with another Mafia family. And I would like Neon and you all to be awake. Understood?"

A murmur of acknowledgement echoed from Senritsu and Basho - except from Kurapica, whose eyes were still on the latter's.

"Well. That's it. We'll meet again tomorrow." He left

Senritsu - after glancing between Kurapica to Basho - followed a second later. Kurapica was still trying to process what had just happened when he realized Basho was leaving.

"Wait - "

Basho stopped, but still held his back towards Kurapica.

"What?"

"... Why?"

Basho suddenly laughed - rather bitterly, with a hint of irritation. "Yeah. I asked her that too." He turned around, his gaze locking Kurapica's confused gaze.

His next words startled him.

"Go ask Neon."

_Tomorrow. _Kurapica thought. _I'll ask her tomorrow._

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly, the birds singing to welcome the new day. Directly underneath, two blackbirds hopped about, scavenging for scraps in the busy pavements. Suddenly, they sensed danger as a black, steel bodied monster charged towards them. They took flight.<p>

A black car pulled up onto the driveway, in front of the hotel. Quickly, a chauffeur stepped out of the car and opened it.

Out emerged a man, dressed immaculately in an expensive suit and tie. Next was a woman, her attire consisting of a tight fitting black dress; the length of which reached her knees. She held an air of sophistication around her. Lastly, a dark blond hair boy stepped out, his clothes of nothing but dark colours.

It was clear to anyone that this was a family with high status.

The doorman subconsciously straightened up, and briefly smartened his clothes. He then held the door open for the family of three who strode in with pure confidence.

Neither the woman nor the man looked up.

Except the boy.

The door man almost lost his grip on the door as he locked gazes with a pair of piercing green eyes that held a knowing look -

- then those eyes looked away and walked through the door, leaving his line of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quite important. **First of all, there are some good news and bad news.

Goods news is that exams are over *celebrates* and this chapter had finally been posted.

Bad news: . ...Though I do have a plot in mind _and_ perfectly written down - the chapters are becoming increasingly difficult to write - especially this one. My first draft looks completely different from this published version. I would sit down and stare at the blank pages in front of me for an irritating length of time.

It feels, and might as well be evident - that I'm slipping... rather precariously, and finding it hard to climb the rocky cliffs that I fear I'll drop to the crashing waves below.

However, readers can help by letting down a rope. Each review would significantly strengthen the rope, and, by taking some of their time to share their invaluable thoughts (i.e. what they would like to read more of and which parts they like most, etc) would help me climb to the top. ^-^

[Updated 20th January 2012, 19:51 pm]


	7. A New Arrival

Author: Nights1367 - A new writer and a huge fan of Kurapica! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor plot that Yoshihiro Togashi has created. I am not writing for profit.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: A New Arrival<p>

"We're here for a meeting with Light Nostrade. Could you inform him we have arrived?"

"Yes, madam."

The receptionist picked up the phone and waited.

"_Hello?_"

"Sir Nostrade? The Takahashi's are here."

* * *

><p>Basho watched as Neon held the same dress in front of her, staring intently into the full length mirror.<p>

He watched and he watched.

...

"Neon?"

"Hm?"

"...What are you doing?"

Neon frowned and turned to him. "Isn't it obvious?" She spun back around, tilting her head. "I'm trying to decide what dress to wear."

"But you're just holding the same one in front of you!"

"That's because I don't know whether or not I should wear this!" she whined.

As Senritsu listened to their harmless - and at times, amusing - banter, she would have smiled... but a part of her held back. Little things kept bringing her back to the night before.

She let out a sigh.

_Kurapica._

"Um, excuse me, miss." Senritsu turned to see a young maid timidly approaching her.

"Yes?"

"Sir Nostrade has requested you to accompany him down to the reception to meet some guests. He has also requested for Kurapica, who has already been informed."

"Okay." Senritsu nodded. "Thank you." She smiled warmly, and watched as the young maid nodded with a small smile.

Then she left.

* * *

><p>Kurapica waited in silence with Senritsu standing beside him as Light Nostrade attempted to fill in the awkward void with pointless conversations between the family and himself.<p>

"Oh yes. That is rather irritating." Nostrade was agreeing with the man whom Kurapica's first immediate impression was a man with authority who held great pride - and although the lady was smiling, Kurapica deemed her smiles forced. The boy, however...

... the boy did not yet withdraw his steel gaze from Kurapica.

Unnerving as it was, Kurapica could hardly bring himself to care. Instead, his was devoting all his remaining energy on figuring out different possibilities as to why Neon would have taken the blame - the blame that was obviously not hers to take.

... and all his mind could do was draw up a dead blank.

Ironically, Kurapica could have drawn up several different stragedies were he given a hypothetical - or even real - situations... but his mind could not guess a girl's mind.

Kurapica shooked his head in utter disbelief, then regretted it as the world before his eyes tilted. Although it was slight, it was still disorientating and unpleasant.

"Kurapica?"

Kurapica looked up. In the back of his mind, he registered Senritsu, Nostrade and the family were looking at him, and the boy - well, it wasn't all that different from the boy's previous actions.

"Yes - "

"Go get Neon. Tell her she is to come down within minutes."

Kurapica suffered a short, delayed reaction, his mind trying to process what Nostrade had said to him - nodded once - and glanced once more at Senritsu before turning away.

* * *

><p>Basho frowned as the door slammed shut - the artificial wind blowing his hair back.<p>

Neon had all but kicked him out of the room.

To get changed of course.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. He turned then saw who it was.

Kurapica.

His initial reaction was to turn away - then reconsidered it. That was childish. So he watched as Kurapica reached him.

"Nostrade told you to come get Neon?"

A brief nod.

"She's changing."

No answer.

Basho's eyebrows ticked, then suddenly, a childish voice called out from behind the closed door.

"I'm done! Basho, you can come in now!"

"Finally," Basho mumbled, pushing the door open. Automatically, he held the door open for his colleague...waited...

... and no one came through.

...

Basho let go, slightly annoyed. _What the hell was Kurapica doing? _He rolled his eyes, then turned to Neon.

Neon beamed, satisfied as she twirled around, waiting for Basho to enter. She stared at the mirror, thinking how she looked particularly nice today - be it her hair or just in general - and so she was happy. The dress... was so familiar, but Neon couldn't pinpoint why. No matter. She'd figure it out later.

Basho entered.

"Look!" Neon twirled again, showing off the dress.

It was a simple dress with a few flowers embroidered into one of the straps on her shoulders.

"What do you think?"

Basho chuckled. "It makes you look a lot older. Like 'bout sixteen or seventeen."

"Really?" Neon turned her face away, hiding away a small smile. _Sixteen or seventeen, huh. That's about Kurapica's age... _she giggled to herself, unaware of a rather bewildered Basho in the background.

"Uh... Neon?" Basho waved his hand in front of her.

Neon suddenly skipped towards her dressing table, and began rummaging for accessories. "Now, let's see. I want some really cute accessories to go with this dress!"

The two maids who were standing idly by recognised their cues and hurried to assist Neon in her choosing.

The door opened quietly - so quiet that Basho had almost missed the sound. He craned his neck round to see who it was.

* * *

><p>Nostrade checked his watch. Again. He chuckled nervously.<p>

"I - uh - suspect she'll be... arriving soon. Any minute now."

The boy watched in disinterest as Nostrade wrenched and squeezed his hands. A small smile appeared onto the boy's face.

"Who was he?"

Nostrade turned to him, then slightly winced. Ah. Must be his eyes. "...Who?"

The boy pointed to empty air. First confusion, then realization was evident in Nostrade's face.

"Oh. You mean Kurapica. He is one of Neon's bodyguard."

Oh. Bodyguard. "Is that all?"

"Yes. That is all."

_Lies._

* * *

><p><em>"I'm done! Basho, you can come out now!" <em>A few minutes ago, Neon's voice was heard. Basho had then proceeded to enter. Kurapica had stepped forward and was about to follow when a wave of nausea washed over him.

He swayed, then took a few steps to the side out of view.

The door shut.

Kurapica had almost gagged, were it not for his hand already securely sealing his mouth.

...

When he felt relatively fine, Kurapica slowly inhaled - then expelled it, one hand supporting himself on the wall. A second later, Kurapica let out a small scoff. _Basho probably thinks I'm being unreasonable for not speaking to him a few moments ago... probably thinks that I was making a point of not answering... _he shooked his head, his fringe moving gently with the momentum. _Doesn't matter. Let him believe what he wants to believe. _

He stayed outside for a while, making sure the worst of the nausea had passed. Then reached out for the door knob...

...and stopped.

_...Why?_

A part of Kurapica's mind was loudly ordering him to enter. After all, what is to be achieved in remaining outside any longer except to look like a indecisive fool?

But another part was quietly preventing him from doing so.

_Is it because I don't want to face Basho?_ Kurapica thought, trying to list possible reasons. _Or maybe I ..._

_... don't want to ask Neon about the reason behind her taking the blame._

_..._

_I don't want to ask Neon? _Kurapica paused. _Why wouldn't I? _

He watched his hand stayed hovering above the door knob. _But if it is because I don't want to ask Neon..._

**_That's absurd. Why would that be the reason? After all, it is merely a logical question. What is there to be afraid of? _**

That was logical. That was even rational.

But even so, Kurapica stayed rooted to the same spot with the same poise.

_Come on, Kurapica. Think! You'd __always listened to your rational side before... what is different now?_

_...What is different? What _is _different? _

...

_**That's right...** _The rational part of Kurapica thought as he reached for the door handle. ..._**nothing. Nothing is**** different.**_

And as he opened the door, the first thing to catch his eye was Neon's dress. Dimly, he noticed Basho turn his way, but both dismissed each other. Kurapica watched as Neon tried on different types of accessories - accessories which Kurapica didn't bother paying much attention to, but instead, only at the sound-

- the sound of Neon's carefree laughter.

Just like that. The simpliest of things had caught his eye.

_... When was the last time you had ever laughed like that? _The quiet mind finally whispered.

For the briefest of moments, the sickness Kurapica was experiencing earlier seemed to fade into the background as he allowed one small, smile to show as he listened to Neon's rather childish voice._ **Kurapica's rational** **mind spoke again...**_

* * *

><p>"Look! This is so pretty!" Neon was saying as she looked at the mirror. She was sitting in front of a dresser, admiring a silver sparkling necklace made out of what Kurapica could guess; white gold.<p>

Neon cocked her head. "Papa got this for me for Christmas and I couldn't find it until now." She giggled. "Yay! I'm going to wear this with my dress!" She announced, getting up.

"But Miss Neon - didn't your father want you to wear - "

"No! I want - " and in the midst of her sentence, Neon turned round - and met Kurapica's gaze...

* * *

><p><strong><em>... She is your boss's daughter.<em>**

* * *

><p>... and to her dismay, Kurapica broke her gaze, looking annoyed and angry.<p>

Neon turned away, her sentence long forgotten. As she sat down quietly, her innocent mind was echoing the words over and over again.

_Kurapica hates me._

* * *

><p><em>...Finally.<em> Nostrade thought, as Neon, her maids and bodyguards came into view. He turned and smiled to the family.

"This is my daughter, Neon. Neon, this is Mr and Mrs Takahashi." His gaze shifted to the boy. "And this... this is Kai."

There was a moment of silence. Then:

"I've booked a meeting room so we may converse in private. My bodyguards can remain outside."

Neon walked in solemnly with Kai following closely behind. Neither teenager seemed in awe as they entered the grand room, half the size of a ballroom, but as extravagent as a room could possibly be. The bright sun rays poured in through the curtains, illuminating the room with a golden effect.

It was complete with a chandelior, and a breath-taking view of the city.

Kai waited a few seconds before joining Neon at the balcony. In the background, his parents and Nostrade were conversing. An unfamiliar feeling tugged at Kai when Neon failed to show any signs of acknowledging him.

...

Neon stared absent-mindedly at the city filled with life. The boy entered her peripheral vision a moment later.

_Did Kurapica think I was annoying? ... I was acting childish though, _Neon sighed. _I didn't mean to... that's just me. I can't change the way I am. Sometimes I just forget myself. And this is all Papa's fault. If only he'd - _

Something brushed against her sleeve.

A single marigold flower, the colour of a vanishing sunset.

...?

Kai repositioned the flower, to a way where Neon could accept it.

Neon blinked, then took it. "What is it?"

Kai smiled, his green eyes lighting up. "It's for you. It represents sacred affection."

Neon nodded, twirling the flower by rolling the stem back and forth between her middle finger and thumb. "Oh."

A moment passed - then he turned around and leant onto the balcony's railings. He raised his eyes to the sky, where clouds were gathering. The sky was becoming omnimous.

He smiled.

"Neon?"

"Uh huh?"

"Think of a question."

"Why?"

"Because I can answer it with a hundred percent accuracy."

"Really?" Neon wondered out loud. "How?"

The only answer she received was a pointed finger to the sky.

"Okay." She closed her eyes - and thought of a question.

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't ask her. <em>Kurapica thought. _That's ridiculous. Why couldn't I ask her? That was awful._ An involuntary flashback flashed again within his mind...

_Kurapica had just entered the room for a few seconds. Minutes after meeting Neon's gaze, her personality seemed to have plummeted - changing from cheerful to solemness - and so, Kurapica couldn't help but think that maybe it was his fault. His icy demenour was probably sinking her bubbly personality._

_Like the iceberg to the Titanic._

_He took a step forward, already prepared to force out the words if he needed to... and when he had mustered just enough courage to do so, her name got stuck in his throat - _

_- and was never released._

_He just... couldn't do it. _

_He didn't want to._

_Kurapica stepped back - back into the safety of shadows. He didn't do something just because he didn't want to. Ironic - when was the last time he had acted this... childish?_

Currently consumed within his thoughts, Kurapica failed to realise Senritsu and Basho regarding him with... certain looks.

...

"What's wrong with Kurapica?" Basho murmured to Senritsu. Senritsu could only shrug hopelessly.

"I'm not sure... but at least his heart beat has settled... a bit. I believe he is currently facing a dillema?" _Whatever it is... at least it sounds somewhat normal from the way his heart is beating._

Senritsu breathed a sigh of relief.

_Finally._

* * *

><p>"... No." The boy murmured, his piercing green eyes looking at the darkening sky.<p>

"No? Are you - are you sure?" Neon's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked at her.

"I'm never wrong."

"Oh." Neon looked down, then - without meaning to - lost her grip on the rose - a prey to the biting wind. A moment came and went in silence before Neon retired into the room, leaving the boy with his swirling thoughts. Kai leant once more onto the railing...

_... When was the last time I told a lie?_

It began to rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read! **Thank you for all who reviewed! ;-; *wipes a tear away* It brightens my day, and - more importantly - helps me get those pesky words down onto the blank pages. ^-^ It is also heartwarming to know that readers are still reading my story!

Also, before I publish a chapter, I'm get rather dizzy reading and re-reading the things I have written in each chapter, scanning for any mistakes or confusion readers would come across. Unfortunately, this had dulled my mind a bit, to the point where I am questioning if this particular scene is 'good' and debating whether or not I should rewrite the scenes again.

I would like to finish this story, and you - the readers - can help (as I've mentioned before) by telling me what you would like to read more off, and what parts you would not. Each and every one - no matter what length - would be greatly welcomed. Even if it is just a sentence, even if you don't think it's worthwhile - ^-^, it would help more so than you could ever imagine.

P.S. I spent hours scourging the internet for a suitable name for 'the boy with piercing green eyes'. I am sad to report much of it had been futile, so I ended up choosing the name 'Kai'. If you find this name unsuited, please inform me, along with any suggestions you may have. Even if you don't have a suggestion, please mention it.

Thank you!

[Updated 28th January 2012, 01:16 am]


	8. A Special Request

Author: Nights1367 - A new writer and a huge fan of Kurapica! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor plot that Yoshihiro Togashi has created. I am not writing for profit.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: A Special Request<p>

_"No."_

The word echoed through her mind again.

Neon had been wandering for the great part of the hour, around the confines of the enormous ballroom, careful to avoid her father and Kai's family in the far corner. Ever since she had retreated into the safety of the room, the conversation she had shared with Kai a few minutes ago kept resurfacing in her mind.

_"No? Are you - are you sure?"_

_"I'm never wrong."_

She shouldn't have asked. After all, the answer should have been clear. _Kurapica never looks at me, and when he does, it's because I'm annoying him or something... _She sighed, ignorant to her surroundings. A few metres away, Kai stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked to his parents.

When he arrived, he stood still, waiting for them to acknowledge him.

Nostrade was the first.

"Oh, Kai. Why - why don't you come sit down?" He motioned for him to sit on the vacant armchair. Kai hovered for a while, his gaze shifting his parents.

"Can we talk in private?"

Mr Takahashi shook his head. "You can say it here. I'm sure Nostrade won't mind. Right, Nostrade?"

Nostrade nodded immediately. "It's fine. Say whatever you need." He smiled.

_Desperation... _Kai thought. He hesitated, then decided he didn't care. He sat down.

"Neon doesn't like me."

There was silence.

"Wh-what?" Nostrade spluttered, unable to utter more comprehensible words. Mrs Takahashi blinked.

"What makes you say that, dear?" his mother finally asked.

"She likes someone else."

"Who?" Nostrade interrupted, still bewildered. Kai didn't answer, and instead, just fixed his gaze onto his father. "I assure you," Nostrade began again. "Neon doesn't have any male companions besides her bodyguards -"

Kai's eyes narrowed.

" - so there shouldn't be anyone she likes."

Kai ignored him.

"Tell us what you want to do." Mr Takahashi said.

Kai thought. _What should I do? ... Give up? Lose Neon, someone whom I took an interest to, ever since I first saw her?_

He laughed out loud.

_Of course not. _"Where's my book?"

Mrs Takahashi motioned to an expensive bag beside the sofa. Kai grabbed it, then left.

...

Nostrade let out a slight sigh. _That was close... _his eyes met Mr Takahashi's who rubbed his hands together.

"Let's talk about money." Mr Takahashi said.

* * *

><p>Basho frowned, then repositioned himself into an even more awkward angle than the previous moments.<p>

"Basho." Senritsu's voice. Basho dismissed her as irrelevant - it was just something that would distract him from this... very important task. He continued his mission.

"Basho." That was Senritsu again.

No reply.

_Almost there... _Basho hunched his shoulders a bit. Then a bit more. Then slightly shifted his left foot.

"Please, Basho. Stop. People are starting to look."

Basho, who was currently plastered flat, ear pressing against the ballroom door, shot a glare at Senritsu.

"Yeah, well. If you'd only agree ta listen, we wouldn't be in this mess!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

"But we musn't eavesdrop," she argued in disproval. Basho shook his head, disagreeing.

"C'mon. Tell me you ain't curious about what they're talking about if they can't talk about it in front of us!"

Kurapica closed his eyes, irritated. Basho turned to him. "What?"

Kurapica ignored him.

"If you got a problem, then say it out loud!" Basho persisted, moving away from the door and to Kurapica. He was getting on his last nerves.

Kurapica remained silent. Senritsu came into the middle.

"Please. We don't want to start this now - especially when Mr Nostrade gave us specific instructions to - "

"Give it a rest, Senritsu! You know there's something wrong. Why aren't _you_ asking?" Basho accused, angry.

"Haven't we been over this?" Kurapica murmured. The green plant behind Basho seemed to move and become blurry.

"That it ain't none of my business? Yeah, but I say who cares. Who the hell cares anymore! You're looking worse each day, and _dammit_ I don't know why I even _care_ and - "

"Stop it!" Kurapica finally snapped. "Just stop it! I'm sick of everything! I'm sick of the fact that I haven't done anything that I was supposed to do and I'm sick of the lectures you and Senritsu keep giving! And I'm just plain _sick_ of being here!" Kurapica's breath suddenly caught in his throat as he rocked forward a bit, moving a hand to the wall to support him.

"Damn it." Kurapica whispered, almost collapsing were it not for Basho's worried hand that reached out to steady him onto a kneeling position. Kurapica moved his other hand to cover his face.

His next words startled them.

"...Why? Why couldn't I have just died back then?"

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Neon's curious gaze took in the the ancient book Kai was holding up for her. The book was rather sturdy, its length of around twenty centemetres and the width as long as Neon's index finger. Overall, it had peaked Neon's interest from its crimson red hardback cover, evident with age from the dog-eared corners. The cover was incredible; embroided with a beautifully drawn symbol of an eagle soaring through the sky.<p>

She gasped. "Is that... the last existing book of the Kurta tribe?"

Kai grinned as she eagerly took the book. He moved steathily behind her, then whispered into her ear...

"Yes. And it's all yours. On one condition."

Neon opened the first page. "Uh huh. What's that?"

"Accept your father's request."

Neon turned to face him, confused.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kurapica. Kurapica! Get a grip!" Basho said, almost shaking him. Both he and Senritsu had been kneeling down beside Kurapica for some time now, but Kurapica seemed to be ignoring them both. He was still in the same position - kneeling down and with one hand over his face, concealing his emotions from them.<p>

But he was shaking.

"Senritsu, what should we do?" Basho demanded, getting up. Senritsu held a hand up.

"Basho, calm down." She said before turning her attention the blond hair boy. "Kurapica, you must - "

* * *

><p>Kurapica abruptly ceased his talking when he felt his words suddenly caught in his throat. Everything he felt. Everything he tried to ignore...<p>

... just came out.

Why was he living again? Suddenly, words formed in his lips, and spilled out before he could stop it.

No more.

"...Why? Why couldn't I have just died back then?"

_Why am I still living? I should have died along with all my other comrades. _

It was his rational mind that answered.

**You can't cease to live. You must live. Live and avenge your clan. It is your sole duty. The responsibility has been shoved onto your shoulders and is for**** you alone to bear. No one else.**

_I don't want to. Not anymore._

Basho's saying something. Do something. Anything.

Darkness slowly creeping towards Kurapica. The purest of darkness, filled with nothing but the emptiness of all voids.

_Black._

_Just do nothing._

* * *

><p>"Papa."<p>

Nostrade and the Takahashi's turned their attention to the young girl, who hopped onto the armchair next to her father.

"Look, Papa! Look at what Kai gave me."

Nostrade peered at the cover. "What is it?"

"It's one of the last existing books of the Kuruta clan!"

Nostrade's eyes widened. "Must have been very expensive for them to get their hands on it..." His gaze travelled towards Kai, who was already making himself at home on the armchair he had previously sat on.

Kai smiled at him.

"I gave it to her in one condition." He cocked his head. "To accept your request."

"Oh, yes. Papa I forgot. What is your 'request'?" Neon asked, busy polishing the cover of the book with a hankerchief a maid had just handed to her.

Nostrade chuckled. "Of course. Neon, what do you think about..." his voice trailed off as a maid ran to him, and urgently, began to whisper rapidly into his ears.

"What? How...?" Nostrade shook his head, holding up a hand. "Where's the others? What do you mean she left?" Nostrade sighed in frustration, then looked apolegetically to the Takahashi's.

"One moment please," Nostrade excused himself and left the room. Neon didn't bother to look up as her father left, just straightened a dog eared corner.

Kai moved to the seat next to her, his green eyes glinting.

* * *

><p>"Er... yeah." Basho rubbed the back of his neck. Nostrade frowned.<p>

"Damn... why _now_?" He stopped, and began to think. "Fine. Get some of the back-ups..." he swore. "I don't have time for this! Get him better soon and tell Senritsu to hurry up."

He left...

...and as he walked, he felt as if he was walking precauriously on a broken wooden bridge - a bridge which had seen much better days - and the other side was covered in mist while down below were icy waves threatening to pull him under if he slipped, carrying him to his maker.

The death part could have been real. After all, what was there to live for if his business collapsed? He would be crazy to decline the generous offer from the Takahashi's. The amount would certainly be enough to haul his sunken company out of its deep depths, and would recover gradually but surely from the ordeal.

When he came back to the room, the Takahashi's were already leaving.

Kai was shuffling his jacket onto himself, all the while his green eyes glued to Neon who was still seated. Nostrade took long strides to reach Neon and ushered her to stand up. It took a moment of hissing argument before Neon finally pouted, and jumped onto her feet.

"Bye." She waved to the departing family.

Nostrade sighed. He could only hope Kai's fondness of her would last. As he saw the Takahashi's off, Nostrade came back to his daughter.

"Okay, Neon. Sit down."

* * *

><p>Senritsu entered the small shop, hidden to most of the passer-bys. Only those who knew of the location would be able to find it.<p>

An ageing woman stood by the counter. The gleaming eyes that met Senritsu's were one of the wisest. She smiled warmly.

"How may I help you?"

* * *

><p><strong>14:44 pm.<strong>

Hisoka stared indifferently at the clock in the cafe. His eyelids drooped further.

Ah, he was bored. So very bored and a certain someone was late by precisely...

**14:45 pm**.

... fourty-five minutes.

Hisoka waited.

_Ah ~ how could you do this to me... after all we've been through - _Hisoka suddenly stood up and walked out of the cafe.

Someone had passed by a fraction of a second ago.

As he stepped outside, the same figure turned a corner. Grinning, Hisoka proceeded to follow. A few minutes later until they were but mere metres away, the other had stopped in the shadows of the alley way.

Hisoka chuckled.

"I thought you wouldn't show up." He took a step forward.

Six metres.

"And why wouldn't I?"

Hisoka shrugged.

Four metres.

"I don't know. There's no reason I can think of that would make someone... prefer to stay away from me." His grin widened.

No answer.

Three metres -

Hisoka caught something expertly that would have collided painfully with his face due to the speed it was travelling at.

A packet of pills.

The figure walked off.

"Ah, Illumi. How could you be so mean?"

"I did what you asked and you asked only that."

Hisoka followed.

"We'll meet again."

"Dream on it."

Hisoka grinned impishly.

"A demand?"

Illumi disappeared into the darkness. Hisoka's perky mood remained as he shifted his gaze onto the packet of pills.

Red and black.

How fitting.

"Thank you Illumi." He said, in a mocking voice. "I always get what I want."

* * *

><p>As Illumi left, he didn't care why Hisoka wanted to transform the liquid into the pills, not to mention dilluting it. If he wanted to kill someone, this would be a great deal of wasted time. The victim - if determined enough - would surely find a cure before meeting their death.<p>

However, if Hisoka wanted the victim to suffer...

... that's right. That must be the reason.

He dwelled on it no more.

* * *

><p>Basho met Senritsu at the reception door.<p>

"It's almost four o' clock. What took you so long?"

Senritsu shrugged off her hood. "She did not have the medicine, though she did give a prescription. It should be relatively easy to find, and stocked at almost every pharmacy."

Basho stared at Senritsu. "She didn't have it? If it's stocked almost anywhere, what the hell is wrong with her shop? It is crap or something?"

Senritsu shook his head and tutted. "Basho. She helped us. She has this type of... instinct. If Kurapica won't tell us what is wrong, then we must rely on her help. Yes." Senritsu nodded. "We must rely on her."

Basho seemed skeptical. "You sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll leave this in Kurapica's room."

* * *

><p><strong>18:30 pm.<strong>

Basho swallowed the seemingly tasteless dinner before him. Senritsu came into the room.

"How's Kurapica?"

"I'm... not quite sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Senritsu sat down on an empty chair.

"I think... he's - "

A door suddenly slammed shut, the walls surrounding Senritsu and Basho, vibrated with its force.

Then a stream of Neon's well thought out and loud insults were heard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Important? O.o Perhaps.**

Again, many thanks for readers who have taken some of their time to review my story! One reviewer said that last chapter, the story had hardly moved at all. I totally agree, and so, I hoped this chapter was different, and perhaps moved along faster than a snail's pace. ^-^

I think, perhaps it did.

Anyway, I wonder if Kai's character was okay... had anyone formed an opinion of him? I hope you can share your thoughts with us by clicking on the little button hovering just below!

[Updated 3th February 2012, 20:25 pm]


End file.
